Renacer
by www.wtf.com
Summary: One Shot.Un padre desesperado logra vencer al dios Samael. ¿Pero de que sirve la salvacion, si aquello que amas se ha ido para siempre?.


**Silent Hill y sus personajes pertenecen a Konami**

* * *

><p>No era más que el fin.<p>

El anticristo había sido por fin asesinado. Las manos de Harry estaban bañadas de su sangre. Sangre maldita que ardía y carcomía la santidad en su piel. El grito final de la satánica existencia retumbo por el vacio inhóspito del infierno. Sus alas perdieron su poder y su cuerpo, aun ardiendo en aquel fuego bendito, se derrumbo sobre el oxidado suelo.

Quedo pues, tumbado justo al lado del cadáver quemado de Dahlia. A pesar de que para ese momento la creyente mujer no era más que un bulto amorfo de carne carbonizada, Harry pudo ver que los ojos de aquella demente aun seguían intactos.

Aun en su muerte, Dahlia miraba a Harry con desprecio.

Después de todo, el había matado a Samael. Dios divino del El Culto, entidad todapoderosa por la cual Dahlia había sacrificado a su única hija y eventualmente, todo trozo de su cordura ,si es que esta cualidad alguna vez habitó en su mente.

Y todo había sido en vano, gracias a un extraño forastero en busca de su Cheryl. Un extraño llamado Harry .

Mas Dahlia no era la única progenitora llorando la pérdida de un hijo. Harry sufría en ese momento el mismo dolor. Sus piernas le fallaron, y cayó de rodillas al piso.

No le importaba la lluvia de fuego que caía su alrededor, ni tampoco el demonio derrotado. Ni siquiera el impedimento de la creación de un falso paraíso podía detener la aflicción que crecía en su corazón.

Cheryl , su pequeña, estaba muerta.

_No...no es posible...Esto no es real...no puede serlo..._

La muerte de Cybil había destrozado también el corazón de Harry, de igual forma que el parasito manipulador había destruido el rostro de la valiente oficial de policía cuando ella falleció y el amorfo huésped tuvo que abandonar su cuerpo. Fue Harry, quien en defensa propia, la asesinó. Ahora el cuerpo de Cybil ya hacia tumbado en otra dimensión, tal vez otro circulo del infierno, uno con forma de carrusel. Al final, la única ganancia de Cybil por su altruismo fue una eternidad condenada a respirar el aliento maldito de los caballos, a quienes se les puede escuchar relinchar agonizantemente al meterles una bala por sus cráneos de plástico.

Una lagrima de dolor bajo por la mejilla de Harry al darse cuenta de la realidad: No había podido salvar a nadie.

Ni Cheryl, ni a Cybil. Ni siquiera a Lisa, quien pidió suplicantemente su ayuda mientras se transformaba en un cadáver con vida. Harry solo pudo huir, apartándole bruscamente de el , dejándola sollozando sola y encerrada en la habitación del hospital.

Harry golpeo con sus puños, y la lágrima solitaria se volvió un flujo de dolor que empapaba su rostro.

Fue entonces, envuelta en una luz celestial y renaciendo de las cenizas de Samael, que Alessa apareció. Llevaba puesto un fino vestido blanco, de seda tal vez, con sus pálidas manos sosteniendo un pequeño paquete. Harry la miro esperezando a través de sus empañados ojos.

Por un momento , juro que se trataba de su Cheryl. Su dulce hija, pequeña, de cabello oscuro…

Los ojos en el cadáver de Dahlia por fin sucumbieron al fuego y se fundieron, por lo que su pecador cadáver no pudo presenciar la hermosa escena que sucedió a continuación :

Alessa, o su espíritu, dio al adolorido Harry un hermoso regalo envuelto en un cálido manto. Era esperanza, era la gota de luz en la oscuridad.

Un bebé, su Cheryl. Harry estaba de nuevo con su hija. Acepto a la pequeña en sus brazos de inmediato, abrazándola con un amor paternal tan real como su felicidad. La bebé dormía pacíficamente, con el rostro un poco al descubierto.

Alessa , con su ultimo ápice de fuerza, detuvo la lluvia del fuego y creó una escapatoria para padre e hija. Depues se desplomo de bruces….y desapareció.

Harry sintió una punzada de lastima por aquella pobre niña, en cuya vida se nubló todo futuro gracias Dahlia, quien solo podía hacerse llamar su _madre_ por merito biológico.

Aferrándose al cálido cuerpo de la bebé, Harry corrió hacia el luminoso portal que Alessa había creado. Escucho el grito de desesperación del Doctor Kauffman a sus espaldas mientras era arrastrado por Lisa al abismo infinito de sus pecados, del cual no saldría jamás. En vida, Kauffman siempre había deseado la compañía eterna de Lisa, y ahora su deseo por fin se cumpliría.

Después, cuando Harry toco el portal, todo desapareció. Silent Hill acabo con su hechizo y regreso a ser un pueblo solitario pero normal.

Los cadáveres de Cybil y Dahlia, las cenizas de Samael, hasta la misma Alessa se habían sumido en el olvido.

Pero Harry nunca podría borrarlos de su mente. Tal vez, la sombra de Silent Hill te persigue para siempre, atada a tu alma y esperándote en las puertas del paraíso cuando llegues con las manos cubiertas de sangre, evidencia de tus faltas cometidas contra la voluntad del mismo Dios…

La bebé se movió ligeramente entre los brazos de Harry. No se despertó.

Harry la miró y después levanto sus ojos al cielo libre de estrellas que rodeaba esa noche al mundo. Una revelación inundó su ser .

Él era el anochecer…pero su hija seria el amanecer.

_Cheryl…Alessa…Heather…._Seria la continuación de su vida, su segunda oportunidad de ser feliz.

No, no era el fin.

Era tan solo el inicio.


End file.
